Love in times of mafia
by Sario K
Summary: Familias prestigiosas se ven envueltas o trabajan para la mafia, Neji es un magnate y asesino en busca de venganza, Tenten es la pieza perfecta en este juego peligroso.
1. Acto 1

Debido a múltiples actividades y múltiples fallas en mi computadora he dejado pausado un estilo de Dojinshi de una de las parejas que mas me han gustado de Naruto, " Neji y Tenten"…..si ya sé que a su creador se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de matar a este personaje de aperlados ojos y carácter frio que me encanta! Pero aun así, aquí lo revivo y revivo esta historia (al menos por escrito) y así quitarme esa carga de conciencia de seguir teniendo esta historia guardada en mi cabeza.

Sin más preámbulos "Love Mafia" o como la recién la adapte "Love in times of mafia".

Un inicio muy apresurado. En medio de la madrugada y como si fuera una ladrona y casi a hurtadillas era trasladada al aeropuerto, durante ya varios años me encontraba fuera de mi ciudad natal y ansiaba desde mucho tiempo volver a ella y reencontrarme con mis amigos….bueno! "Pocos amigos!" …..ok única "amiga"

\- Se pronostica un excelente clima para el día de hoy señor Ama. Dentro de poco estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha.- Concluyó el Capitán de la Aeronave-

Con tan solo escuchar Konoha no evitó alargar mis labios mostrando sin querer mi felicidad.

\- Veo que estas contenta!.

Noto la mirada seria de mi padre, no evitó imaginarme el sermón que se vendrá.

\- Hija entiendo que estés alegre de regresar de nuevo a Konoha, pero recuerda que este no es un viaje de placer, se ha preparado un banquete en tu honor con gente distinguida, además de la recepción de tu nuevo grupo de trabajo en el hospital. Sin olvidar que conocerás a una persona muy importante para la familia.

Si, sin lugar a dudas ese era el típico recibimiento de mi padre. El deber es siempre primero antes que cualquier cosa…..No sé por qué? Pero presiento que este viaje no es un simple regreso a casa.

Love in times of mafia

(Amor en tiempos de Mafia)

Primer Acto:

Tenten

Y como había dicho mi padre, una gran recepción me esperaba en el jardín. Muchas personas se encontraban esperando a la anfitriona, muchos rostros, como es costumbre, completamente desconocidas para mí. No pude evitar pensar en cuanto llegué, como habían cambiado muchas cosas.

\- Señorita Tenten Bienvenida!

Incluso hay rostros nuevos en el servicio, no hay duda que mi padre sigue siendo muy estricto y desconfiado. - Decía Tenten para sí mientras atravesaba el patio de la casa sin dejar de sonreír.-

Tenten…se que ella sacara a la compañía de una irremediable quiebra, -pensaba su Padre mientras la veía entrar al pórtico de la casa.-

\- Señor Ama! – El agente de seguridad se acercó al costado de su jefe, al ver que tenía su atención hablo más bajo, lo suficiente para que solo su superior entendiera.- Tenemos problemas!.

Todos los agentes de seguridad se percataron de la situación y la muestra de asombro del Señor Ama al ver hacia la entrada y notar un auto estacionado al frente.

\- Ese auto es de…- Sin terminar de hablar y conservando la calma se dirige hacía su guardia-. Lleven a mi hija al interior de la casa, pase lo que pase que no salga de ahí, ahora mismo me encargaré de esto.

Los esfuerzos para que esto pasara desapercibido fueron en vano y Tenten no evita dirigir su vista hacia la entrada.

\- Padre?!

\- Señorita Tenten sígame por favor!

Un guardia evita que la joven siga a su padre y la dirige al interior de la casa.

\- Sus invitados la están esperando.

Tenten no evita sentirse algo nerviosa y dudar de su guardia.

\- Descuide! su padre la alcanzara en unos minutos.

Dudando Tenten entra a la casa con el agente a sus espaldas.

No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por la llegada de un nuevo invitado.

La chica no evita mirar tras de sí, notando la movilidad de estos agentes y como custodiaban la puerta de la casa.

Acaso será la persona tan especial para la familia que menciono mi padre en el avión?

\- Disculpen el alboroto, pero pasamos por aquí y no pudimos evitar notar que los Ama están de fiesta.

\- Hyuga!-Respondía secamente Ama sin dejar de mirar al individuo en la parte trasera del lujoso automóvil.

\- Debes estar feliz Ama ahora que tu hija a regresado, de hecho ….me encantaría saludarla.

Una risa burlona no evita mostrarse en la cara de este magnate la cual solo provocaba mas la seriedad de Ama.

\- Disculparas a mi hija Hyuga, pero ella no está dispuesta a inmiscuirse con un mafioso.

La ira de Hyuga se hizo notar en su rostro y los guardias que custodiaban a Ama comenzaron inquietarse.

\- Le ruego que no juzgue tan a la ligera señor Ama.

Una voz proveniente del interior del auto hizo que Ama corroboraba que Hyuga no se encontraba solo.

\- Recuerde que familias tan prestigiadas como las nuestras a menudo son atacadas por chismes vulgares.

\- Mi sobrino tiene razón. No por eso es considerado el genio de los negocios a su corta edad.

Ama no evita fruncir el seño y quedarse en silencio - Así que ese bastardo lo acompaña-. Pensó para sí con molestia, para después inmediatamente dar media vuelta.-Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, mis invitados me están esperando.

Sin decir más este se aleja y enseguida el auto arranca ante la mirada de los agentes de seguridad que seguían resguardando.

No hay duda. Ama sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Mete las narices donde no le importa. – Este no evita mostrar una risa burlona.- Lastima que su hija tenga que pagar los platos rotos. Bueno lo único lamentable aquí es que no pudiste ver al objetivo. …..Eso retrasara los planes solo un poco. Estoy seguro que el día de mañana los diarios mostraran su rostro. – el rostro de Hyuga se endúrese y mira seriamente al chico frente a él.- Mientras tanto, esta noche encárgate de ese mal nacido de Kimimaro y sus matones.

Los labios alargados de un chico de una melena completamente larga y oscura parecían mostrar una mueca de burla. Aceptando con ello la próxima jugada.

Continuara…..

Perdonen lo corto o algunos errores pero lo quise subir rápido aprovechando que en este momento no hay mucho trabajo, espero les guste ya que les prometo que esto subirá de tono poco a poco jejeje! Saludos nuevamente a mi banda lectora.


	2. Acto 2

Tarde pesada en casa de los Ama, como buena anfitriona Tenten se quedó en su fabulosa "fiesta de Bienvenida" donde era alabada o ignorada según el punto de vista de quien le importara.

\- Es increíble esta incomodidad. – Pensaba la castaña mientras era rodeada de personas desconocidas quien le hacían la plática.- Todos conocen mi vida …..pero nadie me resulta familiar.- No evita suspirar mientas apretaba levemente la copa de delgado cristal que sentía que de un momento a otro quebraría entre sus manos.- Me recuerdan mis días de estudiante, en donde debía memorizar la biografía de una persona celebre para una gran ceremonia.

Tenten no evita sentir la incomodidad y el tedio de una plática que ya ni escuchaba por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Tenten!

Los ojos chocolate de la chica no evitan sorprenderse por el abrupto corte de esa burbuja pesada al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una voz femenina, al girar su rostro no evita sorprenderse, frente a ella una chica de cabello rubio y porte coqueto se mostraba, recordando así a una vieja amiga.

\- Ino!

Lejos de las zonas residenciales, la ciudad de Konoha también era reconocida por sus grandes empresas e imponentes y misteriosas zonas industriales!

\- Te digo que ese Hyuga es de cuidado.

Dentro de una de sus grandes bodegas, una calurosa entrevista se llevaba a cabo.

\- A ese chico no lo podemos tomar tan a la ligera, tiene agallas y vista de halcón. Muchos dicen que es la maldita muerte montada en un Maserati!

\- La muerte dices?!

Uno de ellos no evita reír y tomar las palabras del temeroso individuo como una broma!

\- Tonterías! Este tipo solo quiere intimidarnos!

Su fiel guarda espaldas interrumpe abruptamente mostrando enojo!

\- Oye! Tranquilo estoy de tu parte! Odio al bastardo tanto como ustedes!

Los dos hombres frente a este nervioso informante no evitan mirarlo con desapruebo.

\- Ese desgraciado cuando mató a mis hombres fue tan sigiloso que burló nuestra seguridad sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando menos lo esperamos él ya se encontraba frente a nosotros apuntándonos con su arma!

La ira del guarda espaldas se hiso notar.

\- Déjalo Kidomaru al parecer…Tenemos visitas…

Fuera de la improvisada área donde según los tres hablarían sin ser molestados, un hombre alto de cabellera larga y negra se encontraba sentado sobre un hombre quien al parecer pertenecía a la escolta del misterioso y serio personaje que se encontraba dentro.

 **Segundo acto!**

 **Neji**

\- Maldición! Este hijo de perra lo hizo otra vez! Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas! – Este traga saliva y mira nervioso a la salida trasera- Kidomaru se conoce por ser demasiado sangriento y Neji no se queda atrás.

El temeroso soplón no evita ponerse aún más nervioso al ver la escena.

\- Kidomaru encárgate de nuestras visitas, asegúrate que este bien atendido!

Sin ninguna preocupación, de forma escueta y seria aquel hombre le ordenaba a su fiel guarda espaldas, quien sacando un filoso y raro Boxer veía a su jefe salir por la parte trasera del lugar y así encargarse a sus anchas del intruso quien ya había dejado fuera a 5 de sus hombres.

\- Descuide mi Señor! Me encargaré de que el señor Hyuga este cómodo.

El chico de elegante porte no evita sacar una escueta sonrisa mientras se levantaba quedando de frente a Kidomaru.

\- Parece que a tu jefe le gusta irse con el rabo entre las patas antes que pelear por su vida.

Neji frunce el ceño mostrando un rostro confiado mientras hacía una pausa.

\- De cualquier forma le demostraré que los Hyuga no nos andamos con rodeos. Mataremos a cuanto infeliz se ponga en frente, con tal de acabar con su vida, antes! De que su enfermedad lo haga.

\- Odio a los malditos Jr como tú, no se dan cuenta que esto no es un juego de niños, creen que porque papi les regaló un arma y un apellido ya se hicieron todos unos asesinos! Hazte un favor, lárgate! Y ve a saturar la tarjeta dorada de tu papi! Este es lugar para hombres….No para habladores!

Sin decir más Kidomaru lanza un rápido golpe, logrando que el arma que Neji portaba saliera disparada hacia otro lado.

\- Crees que por haberme desarmado ya tienes la victoria?

Neji no evita mostrar un rostro sarcástico mientras lentamente se despojaba de sus guantes de piel.

\- En nuestra familia el uso de armas es una simple pantalla. Un verdadero Hyuga se defiende con las manos.

\- CALLATE!

Nuevamente sin avisar y más molesto Kidomaru lanza un golpe hacia el rostro del oji blanco, quien tranquilamente seguía sus movimientos.

\- Que demo….?!

Un golpe en seco resonó por todo el lugar, el rostro de Kidomaru mostraba entre sorpresa y dolor mientras Neji lo seguía viendo como si se tratara de una rata que comenzaba a sentir miedo por su vida!

\- Ha roto mi mano derecha con un solo dedo!

Pensaba molesto mientras se acostumbraba al dolor, sin querer empezó a retroceder mientras Hyuga lo seguía lentamente.

\- En nuestra familia esta técnica ha pasado de generación en generación. Podemos ver sus puntos vitales como blancos fáciles, con un solo movimiento y tu corazón dejara de latir.

\- Ahora entiendo como venciste a esos imbéciles sin hacer ruido. Pero esto aún no termina Jr.

Saltando a una hilera de las múltiples cajas que contenía el lugar, Kidomaru no perdía de vista al Hyuga comenzando a hurgar en el contenido de una de estas arcas.

\- Veo que al Hyuga le gusta jugar con el ratón antes de matarlo. Solo hay un pequeño problema….No estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo el ratón.

Finalmente Kidomaru saca un arma de la caja comenzando a disparar!

\- Veamos cómo eres comiendo plomo!

Neji mira con sorpresa y saltando ágilmente a los lados logra cubrirse de las múltiples ráfagas que su desquiciado oponente le propinaba. Se confió en demasía de su adversario, quien tenía la fama de solo defenderse con sus manos, pero olvidaba que era bastante sangriento y traidor. Las cosas no iban bien y lo sabía al notar que de sus labios una raya gruesa color carmín comenzaba a dibujarse.

\- Tu padre! Sí que debió estar molesto. Mira que dejarte sola durante la fiesta y olvidarse de tu presentación en el hospital!.

Dentro de un auto dos jovencitas charlaban mientras se dirigían al Hospital de Konoha.

\- Te agradezco que me lleves. La verdad no me extraña esa actitud de mi padre, pero si el hecho de movilizar a los de seguridad, solo por una visita que ni siquiera entro.

\- Valla! El chisme del año y yo llego tarde! Seguramente fue un pretendiente que quiere casarse contigo a bordo de su flamante auto.

\- Pues no te perdiste de mucho. Además! Dudo que sea un pretendiente ya que mi padre ni siquiera lo dejo entrar y eso de flamante auto, pues una limusina ya no impresiona tanto estos días.

\- Huy! Entonces la cosa se pone mejor. Eso quiere decir que el jefe de la familia vino personalmente.

\- Vamos Ino! Mi padre no se portaría tan grosero solo por eso!

\- Para alguien que quiere proteger sus intereses, sí! Admítelo! Tú padre no dejará que cualquiera se case contigo, es más ni novio te deja tener!

\- Rayos! Ahora compruebo que mi vida es un asco!

\- Jajajaja! Hay Tenten! No has cambiado nada! Sigues con ese buen humor. Además recuerda que yo solo lo digo en broma tal vez tu futuro esposo se encuentre a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ino quien conducía tranquilamente no evita sorprenderse al ver un auto estacionado en uno de los callejones.

\- No lo puedo creer! Es el auto de Hyuga! Hace meses que no lo veo! – La rubia no evita sentirse exasperada mirando de reojo a Tenten en el asiento contiguo- Y yo con la reencarnación de Lady Tsunade a mi lado! Qué hago?! Esta es una oportunidad en un millón! Es típico de Hyuga dejar su auto lejos de donde va. Tengo que esperarlo!

\- Ino! Te encuentras bien? De repente dejaste de hablar, pasa algo malo? O será acaso que el famoso atajo a través de la zona Industrial de Konoha no te la sabes?

\- Hem… pues… Si! Tienes toda la razón, que bien me conoces amiga, pero! No Te preocupes, me parece ver el nombre de la calle más adelante, pero podrías bajar para ver bien…yo…n..no tengo puestos mis lentes de contacto.

\- Nerviosamente Ino contestaba, Tenten no muy convencida baja del auto para checar.

\- Descuida no tardo. – Con algo de lentitud se acerca a uno de los muros- Calle Konoha Industrial! Porque tengo un mal presentimiento!

Tenten decía para si cuando de pronto escucha el chirrido de unas llantas al arrancar, velozmente la conductora se había dado a la fuga dejando a Tenten en medio de la Zona Industrial!

\- Acaso me…..Abandono en este lugar?!

Irónicamente y sintiéndose la mujer más burlada del mundo Tenten no evitó sentirse furiosa!

\- INOOO! NO has cambiado! Me las pagaras!

\- Haaaa! No es irónico? El Jr. Esta herido!

Nuevamente la pelea dentro de la gran bodega, Kidomaru notó en el suelo manchones carmín convirtiendo la situación a un ratón en busca de un cazador!

\- Te diré algo, los Hyuga son una familia de traidores!Se traicionan incluso! Así mismos! Como me voy a divertir contándote historias frente a tu tumba Jr. Sobre tu amada familia! Hasta querrás salirte de tu amado hoyo familiar! Jajajajajaja!

Con burla Kidomaru le hablaba mientras sigilosamente lo buscaba y cuidándose que no lo fuera a emboscar!

\- Ha! Conque aquí estas!

Neji se encontraba dándole la espalda a arrodillado en el piso mostrando un semblante débil.

\- Sabes Jr. A pesar de que se ve que eres muy pedante, me empezabas a caer bien! Sobre todo con eso de las agilidades familiares!

Kidomaru no evita burlarse y sacar una mirada digna de un demente mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

\- Perooo! Basta de charlas!- Este hace una pausa- Es hora de apagar las luces!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el ahogado eco de la bodega!

\- Tonto!

Lánguidamente y mostrando un liviano humo proveniente del interior de su saco Neji comenzaba a sacar su mano.

\- Hasta un niño hubiera visto mi arma oculta bajo el saco. Me diste tiempo no solo de buscar mi arma si no de tenderte la trampa! Lástima que hasta ahora sabrás que los Hyuga tenemos una excelente vista, hasta el punto de poder apuntar a cualquier Imbécil que quiera atacarnos por la espalda justo en el corazón. Eso hace que seamos los mejore en cuanto a disparar un arma, no creas que no las usamos, al menos…. No tan seguido. Pero?- Este mira al hombre detrás de él.- Porque rayos estoy hablando contigo?! Si ya estás muerto!

Regresando la mirada comienza a incorporarse, no evitaba sentirse mareado.

\- Debo apresurarme! Esto…..no se ve muy bien!

Sacando su mano nota la gran mancha carmín proveniente de su abdomen.

\- Esto es increíble! He caminado varias cuadras y esta zona no termina, pareciera que voy en círculos! Y lo peor es que ya voy tarde y este maldito celular parece no querer agarrar señal!

Tenten después de a ver sido abandonada por su amiga se adentra aún más a la zona de bodegas intentando llamar un Taxi desde su teléfono pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito.

\- Aguarda! Ya tengo señal! Apresúrate Tenten! Este lugar me pone de nervios!

Torpemente Tenten intentaba realizar una llamada hasta que un fuerte ruido metálico proveniente del callejón contiguo la espanto.

\- Que…que fue eso?!

Por unos segundos quedó paralizada y sin pensarlo esta ya se encontraba caminando atravesando el pasillo.

\- Estas loca Tenten! Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a un callejón y averiguar!

Lentamente y temerosa seguía andando, algo la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

\- Pero qué?!

Frente a ella el cuerpo de un hombre joven con traje, cabellera larga y oscura yacía en el suelo.

El inicio de una unión o una trampa?!

Continuara….

Saludos y lamento la enormeeeeeeee! Demora! La he querido terminar de un modo u otro ya que difícilmente he podido actualizar el Doujinshi.

Si quieren ver las dos primeras partes aquí expuestas busquen por Love Mafia. avi en Youtube.

Criticas tomatazos por el largo intro bien recibidas así mismo recibir opiniones en si le sigo en el diseño que siento yo cambiaria un poco o de plano solo concentrarme en la historia por medio de letras ya que es distinto el escribirlo a verlo!

Recuerdo que esta historia es obra total de esta servidora (Sario) y que los personajes son enteramente parte de su autor Masashi Kishimoto y que no busco ningún tipo de lucro! Solo que no me gusto que Neji diera las gracias! En fin!

Hasta la próxima y nuevamente Saludos a la Banda lectora!


End file.
